They Live in You*
by Sparkie
Summary: Hey all I'm back. Ok before u all start yellin at me...THERE IS ALOT OF LION KING IN THIS! ok...like i sed i like the quotes and morals and I thought it was cute with Harry and all just R/R :-)


"They Live in You"   
By: J.E. Fricano   
  
*~*Hey Everyone! You gotta love Harry in this one! He seems so...Dadish and   
noble or-something. Whatever it is, youll find this one kinda moving. This   
story has a lot of good morals meanings to it that I hope you all enjoy!*~*   
  
Miranda looked nervously around her. It was sunset now, but in the woods it seemed darker. Harry was in front of her, trying to find a beast to use his speical Dark Powers on. Miranda wished she had told Mommy and Daddy now. She didnt know Harry was going to take her this far into the   
woods. She could see her brother in front of her, and she could tell that he too, was frightened. "Harry" she said.   
"What?"   
"I think we should go back."   
"N-no. Im going to do this. Famous wizards have to get their start somewhere."   
"Harry-"   
"Look, I told you-" He was cut short. A great roar was heard. They both gasped. Then the roar went as soon as it came.   
Harry and Miranda were breathing hard. They looked frantically around. Nothing. Then, out of the brush, pounced a huge werewolf. Miranda screamed.   
"HELP!" She yelled as loud as she could, but her small voice was drowned out by the threatening growls of the wolf. Harry stood dumbstruck. He didn't realize that this would be so hard! And dangerous! He tried to clam   
himself. "What spell should I use?" He thought. Miranda screamed again. He turned and saw Miranda pinned against a tree with the wolf in front of her,   
teeth bared.   
"Harry do somehing!"   
He thought hard. He threw out his hands and said the one spell Miranda told him he forgot. "Veenie, Vedi, Veechi!" A huge ball of fire shot from his hands straight at the wolf. It hit the wolf and it ran away from them toward the back of the woods. "See?" he said as soon as it had gone, "I told you,".   
But it wasnt over. As they turned to leave, there was a ring of fire around them. They were trapped.   
"Nice going, Mr. Big-Time! Now what are we going to do?" said Miranda.   
"Well things can't get worse!"   
Yes they did. The wolf wasn't going to let up. It jumped from a high rock right into the center of the ring. Apparently, Harry's spell wasnt strong enough to seriously harm it.   
"Okay," said Harry, "On the count of three, scream. One..."   
Miranda covered her eyes. The smoke was making her eyes water.   
"Two..."   
Now she started to cough. "Help," she thought.   
"Three!" He screamed. Miranda did the best she could, but her scream was like the tone of a mouse's. Had anyone heard them? What were they going to do now?   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Harry and Hermione went out to the back porch to watch Harry and Miranda as they did every evening. But when they went out, their children were nowhere to be seen.   
"Harry," said Hermione, "Where're the kids?"   
Harry looked around. He looked at the woods behind the yard. there was a big puff of smoke in the distance. He could also smell it. Then he heard a scream.   
"Great Wizards! They're in the woods!" He exclaimed.   
"What?!"   
"Theyre in trouble! Lets go!" Harry ran to the shed and grabbed his old school Firebolt. Hermione grabbed her own broom and they took off, following the smoke and the cries of Harry and Miranda.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Harry and Miranda all but lost hope. The wolf was advancing toward them.   
"Harry what are we gonna do?"   
"I dunno-"   
"Shoot fire at him again!"   
Good idea! Why hadnt he thought of that? He held out his hands, but hesitated. He looked at Miranda.   
"Andy," he said, "What was the spell I used?"   
Miranda was ready to hex him. "You forgot the spell?"   
"I know it was something weird-"   
"HARRY!"   
"Sorry!"   
"I'll never forgive you for this, if we ever get out of here alive."   
Whoosh! Two blurs flew past the siblings and into the middle of the ring. When Harry and Miranda looked, they saw it was Mom and Dad on brooms!   
"Mom! Dad!" screamed Miranda. She ran into her mother who caught her.   
"Oh sweetie, are you both okay?" asked Hermione.   
"HERMIONE!" said Harry, "Take the kids and put out the fire." Harry   
was busy fighting the wolf. Hermione took Harry and Miranda and she put out the fire easily with her wand. Then Harry stood in awe, watching Dad fight. When the wolf ran off, Dad didn't say anything for a while. Then he spoke.   
"What happened?"   
Harry and Miranda looked at each other. Before Harry could say anything to stop Miranda from telling, she opened her big four-year-old mouth.   
"It was his idea Daddy," she said, looking proud of herself. Harry tried to look innocent.   
"Harry is this true?" asked Mom.   
"Yes," he barly said the word. He looked down.   
"Lets go home," Dad said sternly. As they walked onward toward home Miranda whispered in Harrys ear;   
"I thought you were brave."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The house was in veiw. They were still in the woods and came to a clearing. "Hermione." said Harry, still very stern.   
"Yes?"   
Take Miranda home. "I need to talk to my son," he said, looking at him, still with the serious look on his face. Harry ducked behind his sister.   
Hermione walked to Miranda. "Come Miranda. Harry, good luck." And started to walk off but she turned and looked at her husband. He had his back to them, arms folded, staring straight ahead. She never seem him so   
serious before. She was just as nervous as Miranda and Harry. "Harry-"   
But he was being stubborn. He cleared his throat to signal her to leave. Hermione sighed. She walked off with Miranda.   
Harry looked at his father, siloueted by the moonlight. He still was turned, still staring straight ahead. Harry realized now that Dad was no ordinary wizard, And he knew, that that scar on his forehead had something to do with it.   
Dad had two emotions. Most of the time, he was happy, always smiling and seemed proud of everything. Mom, Miranda, whoever this Dark Lord guy was, but whenever someone mentioned this person, Dad always got a strange   
look on his face. Like almost on the verge of tears. What had happened in the past? What was Harry "too young" to know about? Since the Dark Lord was supposedly dead, then what does he get so choked up about? Dad's got   
a good job at the Ministry as an Auror, who catches bad guys. And Mom was a housewife but was sometimes a substitute for Transfiguration at some   
place called Hogwarts. So what's the big deal?   
Still, he looked at Dad, straight and erect in the moonlight, in his offical Ministry wizard gear, which made him look so...important. Harry wanted to be just like   
Dad when he grew up.   
Harry looked out into the darkness. Might as well tell him now, he thought. He sighed and called his son.   
"Harry." Harry winced when his name was called.   
Harry walked slowly toward his Dad. On his way, he stepped in a pot hole. But it wasn't. It was his Dad's footprint. It was so big compared to his. This made hime feel worse. When he reached his dad, he stood next to him.   
Harry closed his eyes for a moment then turned his head to look down at him.   
"Harry I am very dissapointed in you."   
"I know," said Harry.   
"You could have been killed. And what's worse, you put Miranda in danger." Harry didn't yell or even raise his voice. He just spoke evenly, because there was absolutley no bitterness in his heart at all.   
Now Harry was ready to cry. "I-I was just trying to be brave like you."   
This touched Harry. "I'm only brave when I have to be. Harry, being brave, doesnt mean you go looking for trouble."   
"But I thought you weren't scared of anything,"   
"I was today," said Harry.   
"You were?"   
"Yes." Harry knelt down so he could speak to his son evenly. "I thought I was going to loose you."   
"Wow. I guess even grown-ups get scared huh?"   
"Mm-hm."   
"But you know what?" Harry whispered.   
"What?" he whispered back.   
"I think that wolf was even scareder."   
Harry laughed. "Come'mere you," he stood up and pulled his son to him and gave him a big noogie. Harry struggled to get out of it so he pushed Dad away. Harry ran ahead of his son and let him tackle him.   
"Dad?"   
"Hmm?"   
"We're pals right?"   
Harry laughed. "Right."   
"And well always be together right?"   
Harry stood up. "Harry, let me tell you something that, my old headmaster told me. Look at the stars. The great wizards of the past are up there, watching over us."   
"Really?"   
"Yes. So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those wizards will always be there to guide you. And so will I. Wizards and Witches are like a   
big family. We all share the same gifts and belifs. They live in you. We wouldn't be here if those stars hadn't started the wizarding community and family. We were all made from the same blood." Harry paused for a moment. "We are a part of each other."   
"Dad, how come we have Dark Powers?"   
"Well, that's kind of a long story."   
"Dad please?" He sat on a rock and gave Harry's curious look that the Professers of Hogwarts knew all too well.   
Harry sighed. He had a feeling that neither of them were going to take this well. "Well," he began, "Long ago, when I was, not even a year old, Lord Voldemort, or the Dark Lord was very powerful. He was so horrible, so evil,   
that magical people call him "You-Know-Who" and "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named". That bad. He killed many wizards, witches and Muggles."   
"Even Muggles?"   
"Yes. He hated them. All of them. He wanted every wizard to join him and get some of his powers. The ones that you and I have."   
"We're with Voldemort?"   
"Not you, but I was close to it. Now don't get ahead of me. Now as I was told, for some reason, Voldemort wanted my Dad to join him. He refused, so he came after my mom and dad, and murdered them."   
Harry gasped. "So thats why I only have one set of grandparents?"   
"Exactly. But the thing is, he tried to kill me too, but for some reason, I survived, and Voldemort was destroyed. Thats where my scar came from."   
"Wow. Is that where you got the Powers from?"   
"No, not yet. So I was raised by my horrible muggle aunt and uncle who HATED wizards. And I didn't know I was a wizard, until I got my letter from Hogwarts, telling me that I was to go to school and learn wizardry."   
"Cool. Will I get a letter?"   
"Of course. The professors would never forget me. I was always in trouble. But still, I'm very famous there, because I saved a few students; Including your Godfather; Ron's sister. And the school. I was on the Quidditch Team, and got into the Triwizard Tournament in my fourth year there."   
Now Harry was speechless.   
"Well, years went by, I graduated from Hogwarts alive, and I married Mom not long after that. Then, right before Mom got pregnet with you, the Dark Lord rose again, and came after Mom and I." Harry felt a lump in his thorat. "Just like he did with my parents."   
Harry was starting to wish he hadn't asked anything.   
He gained control of himself. "So he came down, and found us. He almost killed you mother, and then we fought. It was a long, hard, and I almost got killed, because I had given up. Voldemort said that I was going to be one of   
his servents and gave me Dark Powers. Then I had just enough power to hit Voldemort with a taste of his own medecine, and he fell once again."   
"Wow! That was neat. Did Mom survive?"   
Harry laughed. "Well of course. And here I am! So don't try and use those spells again okay? And don't try and learn them. Youll learn enough at Hogwarts."   
Then without words, Harry walked next to his father, thinking that one day, If You-Know-Who ever did come back again, he was going to save the world. And scar or no scar, he was going to let the Potter family keep its reputation and its future of whats to come.   
  
  
::Ok, there you go. I hope you didnt get too confused and I hope you liked it!::  



End file.
